unrealspfandomcom-20200214-history
Nali Chronicles
Nali Chronicles is a Total Conversion for Unreal Tournament by NCTeam and was released in April 2005. Synopsis It was the coming of the dark Third Age of Suffering for the Nali people as the great Prophet in his secret halls summoned a messenger to his side. The Prophet ordered for the guild of mages to scatter. To hide in the forests, villages, and swamps, to hide from the demons that were coming from the sky. The village of NaRaLuk has avoided the attention of the demons for two hundred years, but its days are at an end. The demons are coming for this outpost of power and the Nali mages must fulfill the ancient mission bestowed on them by the Prophet. You play the part of a Nali Mage on a mission. A skilled mage will have many abilities at his disposal. You will be able to use weapons and interact with your environment as well as invoke powerful spells, but such abilities are only useful if applied correctly. As the environment around you is one built by Nali, you will be able to read messages left by those before you and observe the words of the gods written on the walls. Those of importance will automatically stored be for future reference. As a Nali you are able to talk to other Nali, for the benefit of those who do not understand their language, an English translator has been built into the game. These conversations will not be interactive. The mod includes, custom music, custom weapons, spells, new pickups, a potion mixing feature and others all integrated by a new Nali-style HUD. Level List Nali Chronicles - Title by Su "N3utr0n" Wang The Training Sanctuary by Sergey "Eater" Levin Nali Chronicles by Su "N3utr0n" Wang and Eater 1. NaRaLuk Village by Sergey "Eater" Levin 2. Temple of Gazra by Sergey "Eater" Levin 3. Jardi Village by Sergey "Eater" Levin 4. Dranoo Village and Dranoo Path by Sergey "Eater" Levin Leaving for the Island by Sergey "Eater" Levin (Cutscene) 5. The Ghost Island by Jeff "Flunders" Smyth Leaving from the Island by Sergey "Eater" Levin (Cutscene) 6. GraDjik's Path by Sergey "Eater" Levin 7. Moonspire Gate by Guilhem "Gui" Bedos 8a. Moonspire (Part 1) by Guilhem "Gui" Bedos 8b. Moonspire (Part 2) by Guilhem "Gui" Bedos 9. The Cavern Cellars by Su "N3utr0n" Wang 10a. The Nali Sandcanyon (Part 1) by Alex "DarkWaver" Hoffmann 10b. The Nali Sandcanyon (Part 2) by Alex "DarkWaver" Hoffmann The Escape by Alex "DarkWaver" Hoffmann (Cutscene) 11. Cerberus Castle by Patrick "Sram" Funk 12. Skaarj Laboratory by Patrick "Sram" Funk 13. Demon City by Alex "DarkWaver" Hoffmann 14. Outskirts of Skaarj City by Sergey "Eater" Levin 15. The Prophet's Palace by Sergey "Eater" Levin The End of the Prophet's Castle by Sergey "Eater" Levin (Cutscene) 16. The Temple of Zakaran by Jeff "Flunders" Smyth 17. The Sea of Despair by Su "N3utr0n" Wang 18. Temple of Gazra (Revisited) by Sergey "Eater" Levin 19. The Battle at NyLeve's Falls by Sergey "Eater" Levin The Summoning by Sergey "Eater" Levin Features 'Weapons' ASMD Assault Rifle Krall Staff Nali DaGraz Gun Nali Quadbow Short Nali Sword Razorjack Skaarj Cannon Skaarj Pistol Skaarj Krun'ta Rocket Launcher Staff of the Prophet ''Spells'' 'Items' Alchemy Book Armor Leather Vest Bloodlust Potion (Vial, Bottle) Cursed Water Dark Mana Potion (Vial, Bottle) DaStook Leaves Diary Flashlight Healing Fruit Essence Healing Potion (Vial, Bottle) Holy Water Lantern Logbook Mana Potion (Vial, Bottle) Mixing Vial Mixing Bottle Nali Fruit Seeds Nali Healing Fuit (Bits) Nali Wine Potion Boiler Skaarj Heart of Power Skaarj Stim Patch Slith Eggs Speed potion (Vial, Bottle) Spell Casting Potion (Vial, Bottle) Vitality Potion (Vial, Bottle) 'Characters' NaGaruuk Master NiVuNaDuuk 'Factions' Guild of Mages Nali Rebels The Jade Claws Reviews UnrealSP.org: Nali Chronicles Part 1 Review Nali Chronicles Full Version Review Category:Unreal Tournament 1 Map PacksCategory:Large CampaignsCategory:Total ConversionsCategory:Map PacksCategory:Unreal Tournament 1 Map Packs